The Unkindness of the Ravens
by Goodnight Sunrise
Summary: Adelicia Fleren, daughter to the Minister of Magic, supposedly has the perfect life. Rich, famous, popular, beautiful. However, she actually is outcasted by her family for breaking tradition of being sorted. After the last straw, her life goes downhill.
1. Of Fights and Loves

**The Unkindness of Ravens**

_Goodnight Sunrise_

Adelicia walked down the flights of stairs to the dining room, trying to be as quite as possible as not to anger her parents even though it was a lost cause. Getting sorted into the wrong house was enough reason for her dearest father, and also the Minister of Magic, to hate her which meant her mother did as well. When Addie had finally reached the bottom of the four flights of stares, she was greeted with cold looks and an eerie silence. Just so typical. House elves popped around them and handed out the dinner; roast beef with an assortment of vegetables and rice.

The sable-headed teen slipped into her seat, attempting to smile at her family. Ariella and Sarette, her younger sisters most commonly known as Ella and Sarah, forced out a smile. They were much kinder to their older sister at Hogwarts where they could evade their parents' hateful gaze concerning Blair. Her mother, Chelsalynn, and father simply glared until Addie ducked her head and moved her food around the plate.

"Stop playing with your food, child," Chelsa ordered strictly. "You are acting like a five year old, eat it or go to your room." The young woman started eating slowly, taking her time to cut into the meat.

Nearly twenty minutes after the ordeal between the proper dinner manners, Addie whispered softly, half-wishing she would go unnoticed, "Father?"

"What do you want, Adelicia?" he said coldly, with a look upon his face that clearly showed the dislike between the two.

"You know it's not _my _fault that the Sorting Hat put me into Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw like the rest of the lot of the family. I would have thought that I made it clear before I went off to Hogwarts that I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and whenever I saw you up 'til fifth year. I can't change what happened, and if I could I'm not so sure I would anymore. But that still doesn't mean that I want to be the hated daughter, the outcast of the family," Addie said, a stutter at the start of her little speech but she gained confidence and looked her father in the eye as she finished.

Peytonn Fleren glared menacingly at his eldest daughter, hand holding tightly onto the steak knife he was holding. "You will not talk to me like that, young lady. I am your father let alone the Minister of Magic and I _will _be spoken to with respect. Mind your place, as the will is still yet to be written," he icily retorted.

"You treat me like some damn Death Eater, _sir_. All because I was sorted into the wrong bloody house! Why can't you just accept me for who I am, rather than for what I'm not? You love Ella and Sarah 'cause they were sorted into Ravenclaw so they get to do whatever the damn thing they want and not get in trouble. I get an 'E' on an exam and I'm thrust into my own personal hell, guarded by my dear loving da. If Ella or Sarah get an E, they get rewarded with whatever the hell they want!" Addie yelled.

"Get out of my household. Now! Never come and show your face again Adelicia. You are no longer part of the Fleren family," her father said slowly, making sure it sunk into her brain.

"Whoop de dee damn doo. I don't give a rat's arse," Addie said, jumping to her feet and walked out. She made sure to stand tall and proud, her head rose in confidence.

Once in the hall, her expression dropped and silent tears ran down her face. Yes, she had troubled with her family but she never thought it would escalate to being disowned.

Luckily, Addie started packing for Hogwarts four nights before even though it was the second week of July. But she was very forgetful, so it gave her plenty of time to gather everything needed.

Addie put an Engorging Charm on her suitcase seeing as how she would have to pack everything she ever wanted to keep now and quickly. She opened her closet door and muttered, "Accio clothes." All of the clothes that still fit Addie zoomed out of the closet and folded themselves, falling into the suitcase fairly neatly. Next, she traveled to the bathroom across the hall and repeated the same spell on all of her toiletries.

After nearly thirty minutes of hasty packing, Addie had collected everything she needed. "Leviosa," she murmured, pointing her wand at the bulging trunk and sent it down the stairs to the great hall where her family waited for her to leave.

Addie had a blank expression upon her face as she walked up to them. "Any jolly farewell greetings, my beloved family?" Addie asked sarcastically.

The females of the family stayed silent, her sisters looking resigned as if they were defeated by their father. Did they actually try to stick up for her? The thought wasn't at all likely, yet she prayed that the younger girls wouldn't suffer the same fate as she. "None, well way to make me feel loved. First kicking me out and now not even saying goodbye," Addie continued with a tsk.

"I have one. It's called get out before I call the Aurors," said her da. "Scat, get out."

"That's a new one, haven't heard it before. We'll in that case, so be it," Addie said and left until out of the protection charms she herself helped put on. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her specialty. Once out of the Fleren Estates, she Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Miss Fleren," Tom the barman said with a nod of respect. "You need anything?"

"A lot of things, Tom, most of which, you just don't supply. But a room and some firewhiskey would be welcome," Addie said.

"I'll start a tab on your room. To be billed to the Minister?" Tom asked.

"No, I don't think he would appreciate it. I'll pay for it," Addie said, looking away from his eyes.

"Oh," Tom said confused. "Very well," he said, giving her a polite nod and handing her the requested drink.

Addie swished the drink around the cup, watching the amber liquid slosh up the sides before downing it in one gulp. She hissed as the drink burned its way down to nestle into her belly, giving it comforting warmth. Addie then proceeded to walk down Diagon Alley, her sights set on the magnificent marble bank, Gringotts. She ignored the bustling and once she entered the building she went straight to the podium where the goblin sat. "I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Fleren family vault," Addie requested politely, though she was way past being polite.

"Key?" the small goblin responded. Addie fished the key out of her jean pockets, but it ended up being in her casual black robes. With a sheepish smile, Addie handed it over to the goblin.

The goblin nodded, "Follow me."

As ordered, Addie followed the goblin until they were in the small carts that transported wizards and witches to the said vault they wished to visit. In this case, the two went deep into the bank as the Fleren's were a very old family. Now that Peytonn Fleren was minister, even more protection was added to the vault.

The goblin struggled out of the cart and went over and undid all of the protection charms and other such things that were placed on the vault and the metal door swung open to reveal piles and piles of Galleons. Let's just say being Minister paid a good bit, and the money Peytonn had inherited.

Addie sighed; she couldn't take out too much without her parents noticing. Or remembering that Addie owned a key. So the young lady transfigured a button from her jeans into a bag of some sorts and packed as much money into it as she could, which unfortunately wasn't too much but enough to let her stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a while and pay for food and her school supplies.

As Addie stepped out of the vault, the goblin closed the door and continued the protections upon the vault. "Do you think we could go to Vault 129 as well?" she asked, naming her own personal vault of which only she had the key. Having the said key, she handed it to the goblin who nodded and set the cart in motion again. This time however, it was heading upwards. Once they reached the vault, all the goblin did was place the key in the correct place and the door swung open to reveal a small pile of knuts and sickles. That was going to help so much. Addie emptied almost all of galleons into the small vault and kept some with her for food and rent.

Addie headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, this time dawdling along and looking at the various shops and her eyes locked with the hottest club in the Wizarding World; Tres Amores. It was for those of-age, seventeen, which luckily Addie had just reached less than a month ago. Tres Amores was a known hang out for the hot and or horny guys, as their were strippers constantly dancing, but it was also a dance club where couples or those who just wanted a bit of fun would go to have a couple drinks and just hang out.

Tres Amores was open all the time and there was always a party going on, not once would you find this place slowed down with no people in it besides the workers.

With a crooked smile on, she decided to go change into more appropriate attire for the club. Addie slipped into some tight black denim jeans that hugged her legs and some black boots, which gave her an extra couple of inches. Addie wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either which she was grateful for so she could wear heels anytime she wanted. To match her jeans, she put on a crimson strapless top with lace over the silk. It was a corset, meant to be worn under a black sheer dress Addie had bought, yet she didn't bother with it.

Addie quickly did her makeup, a smoky haze for the eyes. For a moment, she was lost on whether to wear her hair in the natural wavy curls that she possessed down to her chest, or to straighten it. With a moment of confusion, she decided to straighten her hair as it made her look, frankly, less childish and more…mature.

Deeming herself ready, Addie once again departed from the Leaky Cauldron. She traveled quickly and came to the door of the establishment in no time. It was nine o'clock on a Friday night and the place was jammed. Scantily dressed pole dancers were moving to the beat of the music on the platform, the bar filled with drunkards, and small tables filled with men staring up at the dancers above them while being administered drinks and lap dances by the waitresses. They looked like they were having so much fun, laughter lines on their faces as they got to hang out with cute guys that were more than willing to appreciate them.

"_Bloody hell, this wouldn't be a bad place to work until Hogwarts starts. I do need to make some money…" _Addie thought as she walked up to the bar.

'Fabian' was written on the bartender's nametag in elegant writing. "Hell-o Fabian," Addie said, a seductive hint to her voice, surprised that such a gorgeous man was stuck bartending here; tall, dark, and handsome!

Fabian smiled, his charming smile with cute dimples revealing themselves. "You need anything?" he asked, observing her tanned complexion, bright blue eyes, and long dark hair. As his eyes drifted below her facial features, she leaned forward on the bar, allowing him to see straight down her corset.

"I need a lot of things," she replied flirtatiously, unable to not return the smile.

Fabian let out a deep laugh, "I'm only allowed to serve drinks, dear."

Addie pouted, not in the least serious, and snapped her fingers. "Well damn. Way to ruin _my _day."

"So sorry… wait what's your name?" he asked.

"Addie," she said, knowing all of this banter would disappear if she revealed she was the minister's daughter. Disowned or not.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," Fabian replied. "Now may I offer you a drink before I let myself have my dirty ways with you?"

"I wouldn't mind if you, say, gave into your temptations," Addie said truthfully. A good shag would do wonders for Addie at the moment after current events that took place earlier that day.

"Well I would, but if I did I believe I would be fired. And that, my dear Addie, would be most dreadful for a poor lad like me," Fabian said.

"Damn, well I guess I'll just have to settle for a Gillagan's Island," Addie said with a pout upon her face.

"Now that, I can and will do," Fabian replied turning her back to her as he grabbed the vodka, orange and cranberry mix, and some orange schnapps. He administered the correct amounts of all ingredients and shook it up, pouring some into a cocktail cup and handing it over.

Addie slipped into the bar stool, taking a tentative sip of her drink, which was good. Addie downed the drink in the second sip. She needed to get a little buzz. Forget about what happened.

Fabian raised his eyebrows, "Refill?"

Addie nodded. "Please. I've had a long, bad day," she said thoughtfully, replaying the scene in her head. She should have apologized, bowed to her fathers feet if she must. Addie wouldn't survive on her own, and she damn well knew it. "Made the biggest mistake of my life," Addie murmured, half to herself.

"Lemme guess, guy issues," Fabian said. He was hoping she had a boyfriend, as to help cease the thoughts that lingered in his head.

"If you mean guys as in father, then you are quite right," Addie said, sipping her second Gillagan's Island.

"Oh, so no…uh… guy in your life?"

"Nope."

"Oh…," Fabian said. Damn.

They sat in silence, Fabian giving drinks to those at the bar and making them for those at the tables as Addie drifted off into a thoughtful universe. When she finished her drink, she stood up. "I'll check you around later, Fabe," Addie said and made her way to the dance floor. There, she let go of all thoughts and ideas, but instead moved her hips back in forth. Grinding, grubbing, and groping with the various guys who had come up behind her or in front of her. It felt good to let all everything out. Dance was the only way for Addie to express herself freely without being judged.

Slowly, she made her way back across the floor until she arrived at the bar, as promised to check up on Fabian. Addie really didn't think she would mind working here. She grinned at Fabe.

"You're the only girl that just keeps on coming back to me for more. Other than the sense of drinks," Fabian said.

"Hey! For all you know I could just be coming back for another drink," Addie retorted, a slight blush coming to her face.

"I know these things, Addie. And you just blushed," Fabian said grinning.

"You see right through me, Mister. When do you get off work?" she asked.

Fabian looked to the clock hanging behind him. "Five minutes," he said shrugging. Addie was amazed that two hours had passed, it was almost midnight.

"Hey…," she said in a stage whisper. "You're accompanying me after you get off," she stated, leaving no room for arguments in the matter.

Fabian raised his eyebrows. He really shouldn't do this, but he didn't care. With a slight smile upon his face, he nodded. "Yes m'am!" he responded, saluting her.

At this, Addie burst out laughing. He was so cute, and funny. God, what a lucky catch. She knew it would probably end up a one- night stand, at best a small fling. But that would be enough to satisfy her, at the moment anyway. Maybe friends with benefits?

"Meet me outside in ten, I gotta change," Fabian said, looking around for his successor as the bartender.

"Or you could just take that off," Addie said, a sly grin creeping onto her face.

Fabian rolled his eyes but said nothing, finishing up. "See ya in a minute," he said going to the back. When he came out, he was wearing jeans and a navy button down shirt.

"Don't you look good, meeting anybody?" Addie said, leaning against the outside wall as he came into view.

"Yup," Fabian said. "You."

"Well, aren't I just a lucky lil lass!"

Fabian smiled. "So where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"Around," Addie said, grabbing his hand and leading them off to the Leaky Cauldron where she pulled him up to her room. It was very neat, the bed made and all of her possessions still in the trunk.

Fabian looked around, for clues of who this mysterious Addie was. He looked down at her, as he was a few inches taller at 6'3'' and placed a soft kiss on her lips in which Addie hungrily responded too.

"Fabe, you are too damn good for me," she whispered.

"I would say no way in hell, but I don't know a thing about you," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist so she was pressed against him.

"You know all that you need to know. I'm of-age and I want you, isn't that enough?" she asked.

"No, not really," he said, capturing her lips in his as she looked up again.

"Your mind says something other than your body," she whispered, breaking away.

"Addie, who are you?" he asked.

"A seventeen year old who thinks you are positively drool-worthy," Addie said, grinning.

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a fool. For all I know, you could like be the Minister's daughter or something! I don't want to end up in Azkaban," he growled.

Addie bit her lip. Was it worth having a good shag if she had to tell him who she was? "You won't end up in Azkaban. My family couldn't give a rat's arse about me," Addie said carefully, avoiding the actual question.

Fabian, however, noticed unfortunately for Addie. "Y-you're the Minister's bloody _daughter??_" he said, louder than necessary.

"Uhm I'm gonna go with no," she said, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"You are the bloody Minister's daughter. You do realize, I'm going to die if we go through with anything. You, Addie, are Adelicia Fleren?" Fabian continued. "This is bloody impossible. Dear god, when I think I finally find someone that's not a complete bitch or whore, they just have to be the bloody Minister's daughter. God, this is the worst fucking thing. Look, Addie, I can't do this. Your bloody father will send a team of Aurors to come after me and kill me," Fabian said.

"No, he won't. If he kicked me out, why would he send bloody Aurors after you for doing anything with me? You have to trust me, Fabe. You have to. Please," she begged.

Fabian looked away, pondering it. "Alright," he muttered. "No regrets, I s'pose. And this never happened and it will be a one time thing. Got it?"

Addie nodded a smile upon her face as she looked up and brought his head down with her hand. Fabian responded greedily, exploring the cavern of her mouth after receiving entrance. He pushed her up against the wall, her arse cupped in his hands.

"There will definitely be no regrets," he whispered, nipping the lobe of her ear softly which sent tingles down Addie's spine.

Addie kissed him soundly, smiling as she did so and slowly pushed him from the wall and towards the bed. Once there, Addie pushed him onto his back, clambering on top of him.

By now, Fabian had a complete boner and needed Addie. Excruciatingly slow for her, he undid the ties of the corset. "Bloody hell Fabian, I'm going to be dead by you finish untying the fucking thing!" she muttered.

Fabian, with enough yelling of him to go faster, did so and soon the top was undone to leave beautiful breasts ready for his taking. He brought his mouth down and Addie responded, by moaning loudly and arching her back.

Tom, whose room was above Addie's, heard this and ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Oh…I thought I heard… screaming. I'll just leave now," Tom said, unable to unglue his eyes from her breasts. Shaking himself out of it, he left closing the door behind him.

"That totally killed the mood," she muttered as Fabian lifted himself off of her. She grabbed a tee from her trunk and slipped it on.

"I should probably go," Fabian said, getting off her bed as if he had contaminated it.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"If you come to the club," he replied, very obscure in hiding his feelings. "You do realize what may or may not have happened, wouldn't have meant anything, right?" he said, in part trying to convince himself. Fabian just couldn't have a thing with the Minister's daughter.

"Yeah…sure," she said. "Bye Fabian," Addie whispered. Truthfully, she didn't want Fabian to leave. Sure, he didn't like the fact that the Minister was her father but she didn't either.

"Catch ya on the upside, Ads," he murmured and shut the door behind him. Once outside of Addie's room, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Why did he have to be such a stupid prick sometimes? Fabian ran his hand through his hair and went to the bar of the Leaky Cauldron where he Apparated back to his small flat in Whitshire.


	2. Of Hangovers and Encounters

The next morning Addie woke up with a pounding headache. _Damn hangovers,_ she thought, groggily sitting up. She casually looked around, noticing the dirtiness of her room. With a sigh, Addie got up on her feet and changed into a pair of tight gray jeans and slipped on a blue tank top that matched her eyes. She went into her bathroom and took of the makeup from the following night.

With a groan, the memories of last night flooded into her mind, memories about Fabian, the bartender. Addie shook them out of her mind, thinking about the one she truly loved. That man was the Marauder James Godric Potter, who occupied every thought and desire. This Potter had captured Adelicia's heart in their third year with his charming words and admirable looks. Really and truly, Addie wasn't like most of his fan girls who were just in lust, or liked him because it was the trend. She had started all of that way before them, and it wasn't his looks that stole her heart away, but his personality. Of course, Addie knew she probably would have never noticed him without the looks, but now, he could be ugly and she wouldn't care.

Adelicia walked down the flights of stairs to the ground floor where she greeted Tom with a nod, feeling slightly awkward after what he had witnessed last night. She took a seat at the bar, grabbing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to read as she waited for service. Addie scanned the pages, looking for anything of interest. In all honesty, it was just the usual garbage, half of it rumors made up by that Skeeter woman.

Voldemort was gaining power, and all that, but those kinds of things didn't really affect Addie, well personally that is. Of course, she was all for the good to prevail and such, but she didn't want to fight for either of them. Anyways, she was safe for now, being a pureblood. Really, at this point, Adelicia probably could be swung to the Death Eaters just to spite her father.

The door opened to the pub and Addie glanced over to see if she knew the arrivals. Several witches and wizards greeted Tom and took a table near the back. They were wearing their hoods up and looked a bit sketchy to Addie, but it wasn't any of her business. The brunette quietly gobbled down her breakfast, leaving a small tip on the counter, as she stood to walk away.

Addie thought back to last night, how she saw the overworked waitress. She needed money, and she was almost certain she would be able to get the job. Sighing because of her desperation, Addie shuffled through the crowds to _Tres Amores_ and opened the door, sliding in.

The young witch glanced over to the bar, only to find Fabian staring at her. Her stomach was soon a jumbled mess, butterflies flittering around. Fabian was gorgeous, and seemed to show an interest in her despite his previous claims. Addie was in a desperate time, and she would be glad to fill his interests although James was who she truly wanted. Sighing due to her situation, she walked past Fabian without a word towards the back where the manager's office was.

"Hello?" she said aloud, slowly pushing the door open and peeking her head around the corner. Addie, to be quite honest, was a nervous bunch. She needed the job, and she feared that she would be rejected for it.

"Come on in, dearie," an older man with crooked teeth said. The room stank of alcohol and smoke. Obviously, the guy wasn't one with his priorities in order. He set the cigar down and waved his hand for her to take a seat on one of the stools. "What do ya need?" he asked, taking in the curves of her body.

"Well, I was in here last night…," she started nervously. "I was h-hoping that I could get a job as a waitress," her words wavered. Addie was rarely a nervous girl, very outspoken and blunt.

"Ah, of course. You've _certainly_ got the appearance for it… would you perhaps be interested as being a stripper? I'm sure everyone would enjoy that a lot more, especially me," the man, Peter, said with a dirty grin on his face.

"Yes sir, I'm quite sure I'll be alright as a waitress. Do you need any other information…?" Addie said, slightly angered at his overbearing flirtation. If he wouldn't be her new boss, Adelicia probably would have cursed Peter.

"Naw, love. We'll get all that rubbish after your shift tonight. Ya start at ten tonight, a'ight?" Peter declared, throwing her a black tank top with Tres Amores written in pink curly writing across the breasts.

"Yes sir, I'll be there," Addie declared, standing up and walking out of the smoky room. She was beleaguered by a certain bartender as soon as she made her exit.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Addie?" Fabian growled, backing her into a wall. He didn't appear to be a man to mess with.

"Getting a job so I don't end up on the streets," Addie said. She glared at him. Who was he to tell her what she can or can't do? He wouldn't even shag her for Merlin's sake.

"For fuck's sakes, you're the bloody Minister's daughter! This is no place you should really even be at, letting alone working," Fabian whispered harshly.

"I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want, and you aren't one to tell me I can't. I need money, and this is the damn good way to make it. I can't rely on my bloody family's money anymore, now that I've been disowned. Now if you don't mind, I have places to be," the brunette said angrily, pushing past him in a determined fashion.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, sighing as he shook his head and walked back to the bar. He had a job to do, and Fabian wasn't to be distracted by a girl. Even if the girl could very well be the only one to capture his attention for more than a shag, which they didn't even get too. No, he wasn't that weak.

Two weeks later, August was rolling around. Adelicia had gotten into the routine of having whacky nocturnal hours at the club, and the girl was racking in the Galleons as one of the club's most popular waitresses. At first, the somewhat sheltered girl felt violated as she was forced to give lap dances to her customers to get her money, but Addie soon grew to have no feelings about it.

Everything was going swell, and the brunette was making money for her own. Fabian still wouldn't talk to her, but Addie would turn around to see him staring at her quite often. Peter knew she'd be leaving on the last week of August and he protested, but there was nothing to be done. Addie had to go back for her final year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her shift was almost over, to be done at four that morning, when things changed. Addie always had customers who would be enthusiastic in the lap dances, but nothing before had happened like this. The man at table fourteen looked sketchy from afar, but she went to go do her job as usual.

"Can I do anything for ya, boys?" she asked, a sly smile on her face as she leaned on one leg, sticking out her hip.

"I'll take a Wily Witch on the rocks," a handsome man said gruffly, "if you even know what that is." The rest of the blokes just shook their head, mesmerized by the dancers in front of them.

"I can assure you I do know what that is, sir. I may be pretty new to working here, but have no fears, I'm not new to drinking," she retorted. She snatched his glass from the table and meandered her way back to the bar, back to Fabian. "Man wants a refill of a Wily Witch," she said over the crowd, keeping her eyes averted. Ever since she took the job, he wouldn't even speak to her. He grunted in response and filled it up, pushing it into her hand. "Thanks," she whispered, making her way back to table fourteen.

"Here you go, sir," Addie said, a bright smile on her face as she handed him back his glass. She began to walk away to the next table when he roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going? I believe we," he nodded to his companions, "paid for _more_ than just a drink."

_Fuck it,_ she thought, swinging her leg over him. _Lapdance each drink. This guy must be really horny and needs a good shag, which you'd think he would have plenty of with his good looks_.

She put her hands on his shoulders as she sensually moved herself over him, rubbing herself against a male's most sensitive spots. She felt the bulge in his pants grow as the song continued. Half way through the song, the man's hands flew up and gripped her arse, pushing her against him as hard as possible, yearning to get more friction.

"Bloody hell," Adelicia yelled, using her strength to push herself away from him as far as she could. The man did not appreciate such futile efforts and strengthened his hold, wrapping one arm around her waist while another went up to her breasts. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, "You pay for a lapdance, which I gave, not for dry sex. I'm not your little whore." With some effort, she got off of him and went to table seven, a scowl on her face.

She gazed over to the table, shocked to see the Marauders. Today certainly was filled with surprises. "What the frick are you four doing here?" Addie asked, surprise clear in her voice. Suddenly, she was self-conscious in her attire.

"We could ask the same," Sirius sneered. He was always so rude to her, despite how his mates were quite friendly with her. "Daddy's little princess shouldn't be here, let alone working here. What would he think? His little girl turning out to be a slut."

Grief and hurt flashed through her eyes before it was replaced with rage. "Do not talk about my family, you son of a bitch. What the fuck did I ever do to you? Back off , Black, before I have to send you home crying to your mother," Addie snarled.

Sirius threw his chair back, jumping to his feet with his wand threateningly pointing at her neck. "Don't you ever associate me with those pureblood fanatics ever again."

James and Remus started at the two; James amused and Remus truly concerned for the well being of Addie while Peter continued munching away on his food.

"Fuck off, Black. You hate your family so you run away. Poor wittle Siri. Boo-hoo. _You_ weren't kicked out with nothing left to your name."

All three Marauders were truly shocked when hearing this. Nobody at Hogwarts knew of her family issues, scratch that, nobody knew about her family issues except her family. Sirius dropped his wand slowly to his side and fiercely gazed at Adelicia to see if she was lying.

"Addie, we had no idea," Remus murmured. He was always so sweet.

"We really didn't," James said softly. "Come sit with us for a minute," he continued, glaring at Sirius to make sure there wasn't going to be any objections.

Adelicia tentatively sat down. "Thanks James," she said gratefully, slightly gawking at him. Perfection that boy was.

"Oh, hi Addie!" Peter piped up. "When did you get here?"

"Uhh…just a minute ago," she answered, face etched in questioning. That boy really needed help. "So James, have you made any progress with Evans?" Addie asked, making sure that her voice didn't betray her thoughts.

James hung his head in defeat. "I'm so close to giving up, Ads. I've given up so much for her, changed who I am, but she _still_ hates me. She doesn't even have an excuse anymore."

"Some things just aren't meant to be. There _are_ other people in the world. Maybe you should take a break going after a girl who will constantly reject you and go for one of your many admirers," she commented idly.

"May-maybe you're right, Addie. And not to pry, but where are you staying?"

"I dunno James, I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "I managed to take some Galleons from the family account, but not enough to keep staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm sure you could, you know, come stay at my place," James offered nonchalantly. More insight was offered in his eyes, which showed hope. Maybe, just maybe, Lily wasn't his top priority anymore.

"Are you sure, James? This really is too nice of you. Would your parents mind?"

"I would," Sirius snarled. "Why are you asking _her_ to stay with us? What the hell, James?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, Padfoot. And I'm sure my parent's wouldn't mind. The more the merrier," James responded kindly, smiling at Adelicia. She felt her knees go weak, and if she hadn't been sitting down already, she probably would have fallen.

"Blimey, Prongsie! What happened to you?" Sirius demanded, a mask of anger plastered on his face.

"Don't you think you are overreacting a bit, Paddy?" Remus asked, trying to make peace between everyone. Always the voice of reason.

"Excuse me for not wanting to slutty bitch staying where I am, Moony," Sirius retorted.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, James. Thanks for the offer though, it was really sweet of you," Addie murmured, getting to her feet. "I better get back to work, call me over if you need anything to drink."

"Addie, wait! I can't let you work here, or waste all your money staying at the Leaky Cauldron. You are going to quit, get your belongings, and meet me back here," James ordered.

"James, I _need_ the money. I can't quit…"

"If you won't quit, you are definitely staying with me, Miss Fleren. No objections. Come on, I'll go with you to your room to get your stuff."

Addie glowered at James who wouldn't back down, despite Black's protests in the background. "Fine, Mister Potter. My shift is over in an hour, you'll have to wait until then," she retorted. James flashed a winning smile. "Now I really have to get back to work."

The hour passed quickly, and fortunately for Addie, there were no more incidents like what happened at table fourteen. She went to the back room to change out of her uniform, if you could call it that, and into a tight-fitting maroon v-neck shirt and walked back to the Marauder's table. "Alright, James. You still wanna come with?" she asked.

"'Course, Ads. It's not safe for you out there alone," he responded protectively, which earned him a laugh.

The walked out of the club together, closer than Addie could handle without her heart beating frantically. She glanced up at him and whispered softly, "Thanks for doing all this, James."

He looked down at her, even though she was quite tall for a girl, he still towered above her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Snot a problem, Addie. You're a good friend, and you don't deserve this."

Her cheeks flared red, but the night masked this from James. "Still, you didn't have to offer this, but you did anyway. That's really sweet. Most people don't get to see that side of you, 'cept for your mates and Evans and me. But Evans doesn't appreciate it, or acknowledge it."

He shrugged, pulling her even closer. "Like you said, it's time to move on. Some things aren't meant to be, and I guess my Lilyflower and I are one of those things," he murmured, opening the door of the Leaky Cauldron for her.

She smiled sadly, she didn't like to see him hurt. "Yeah. My rooms on the second floor, come on. This shouldn't take long, cause I never really unpacked all my stuff anyway and I learned some handy packing charms." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, not completely believing all of this was happening to her. She unlocked the door with the keys, after fumbling for it her jeans, and pushed it open. James moved back and forth on his feet, not knowing if he should come in or not.

"Uh, James. My room is in here, you don't need to stand in the hallway," she said, snickering. He shook his head, laughing, and walked in, taking a seat on her bed. Addie, opened her trunk and magicked all her belongings in, before shrinking the trunk and adding another charm to make it weightless.

James stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down on her, a soft look in his face as he watched her finish packing. Addie quickly turned around, bumping into him. She looked up with a sheepish smile, their eyes locking. James slowly leaned down, his breath on her face, and brushed his lips across hers.


	3. Of Questions and Snogging

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE UNKINDNESS OF THE RAVENS—**

_James stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down on her, a soft look in his face as he watched her finish packing. Addie quickly turned around, bumping into him. She looked up with a sheepish smile, their eyes locking. James slowly leaned down, his breath on her face, and brushed his lips across hers._

Their lips moved in sync, and his arms went to wrap around her waist as he prodded her lips open with his tongue. Her hand made its way to tangle in his messy black hair. He pressed her closer, their tongues in a battle of strength. James left her lips, grazing his own across her jaw and sucking on her neck. She inadvertently moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, straddling him. He made his way back to her lips, crashing down on them with a passion he had never shown another girl. Despite the pleasure she had been given, Addie reluctantly pushed him off.

"James, your mates are waiting for us," she whispered regretfully. Her hopes and aspirations had come true. She had just been sucking face with James, and _he_ was the one who had instigated it all.

"Right, love," he murmured, a smirk plastered onto his face. He chastely kissed her again before grabbing her shrunken trunk and shoving it into his pocket. James entwined his fingers in hers, leading them out of the room and down the stairs.

Adelicia Blair Fleren, a recently disowned Gryffindor girl of seventeen years, had just been snogged by the one and only James Godric Potter, a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain extraordinaire and gorgeous Marauder prankster. Yes, Adelicia Fleren. Not Lily Evans. Some may be wondering what in the bloody hell is going through James' head, who cast a Memory Charm at him, or who transfigured Addie to be an exact replica of Lily Evans. In fact, none of these happened, other than James coming to his senses of how his 'Lilyflower' did not return his affections while others did.

As they reached the bar, James bellowed over the drunken crowd for Tom. "OY!" he screamed, "MY LADY WANTS TO CHECK OUTTA HERE!"

Tom walked over and smiled at the pair. "Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Addie's leaving, you see," he said with a smile. "Just charge all of it to my family. Board and food and drink, all of it," James ordered before Addie had the chance to protest. She looked up at him and glared, hitting him on the arm.

"I have money, you know," she grumbled, James pointedly ignoring her.

"Come on, love, the rest of the Marauders await for us," he smiled, squeezing on her hand. "You know those lads, always the most impatient of folk, so we really shouldn't keep them there much longer. Merlin knows the havoc we, uh they, always manage to cause." Addie smiled and nodded, thinking of all the times at school that the Marauders had caused chaos, and there certainly were plenty of times to think of.

They silently walked back, their hands clasped together, but it was a comfortable silence, not the awkward type. She leaned against him, a smile on her face. Today could not have gone from hell to heaven, yet it had all because of the intervention of James in her life.

As they neared the club, the Marauders were already waiting outside for them.

"Sure as hell took ya long enough," Sirius shouted to them, his voice cold. Apparently, a certain long black haired boy had not gotten over the fact that Addie was going to be living with the Potters.

Remus, however, his eyesight sharp in the night because of his condition, had noticed how his best mates' hand was entwined with Addie's. He smiled knowingly, as Addie had confessed to him in fourth year how much she fancied James. _And_ that was before James was really popular and before he had grown into his gangly height. Remus had always suspected how Addie's feelings never completely went away, and this seemed to prove it. Remus decided it was best to not point this out, as Sirius still was being a prick about Addie and kept silent, resolving to ask James about it later in private.

"Shut up, Paddy," James grinned, good-naturedly shoving him. "Petey, are you heading home or crashing at my place tonight?"

"I think I'm supposed to go home," he squeaked. "'Bye mates, I'll owl you." He Disapparated with a pop.

"Alright mates, let's head home. I'll Side-Along with Addie cause she's never been before. We'll meet you there," James said nonchalantly, waving them off. Remus quietly snickered, but he and Sirius Disapparated as well. James turned to Addie, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned down, kissing her hard. "I'm very glad you were so agreeable to staying with me for the rest of the summer," he whispered in her ear, before nibbling on it lightly.

Fighting back a moan, she murmured, "Me too." She brushed her lips against, moving her body closer to hers and rubbing against him slightly. If only she had known a certain bartender had been looking for her instead, wanting to patch things up, and had wandered to the window, watching the encounter.

"As much as I hate to admit, we really must Apparate now. With Sirius living with us, it will be hard to have some alone time after tonight," James answered. He pulled her tight and as if they were both being crushed into an incredibly tight space, they Apparated to the Potters' kitchen.

"Mum!" James shouted, calling her from the living room. "We're home, along with a new guest."

Judith Potter walked into her kitchen, a kind smile on her face. "Who, Jamesie?" she asked, causing James to turn red. She immediately noticed the girl leaning up against her only child.

"This is Adelicia Fleren," James introduced. "Addie, this is my mum, Judith."

"Hello dear, welcome to our home. You can stay as long as you want, the more the merrier!" Judith exclaimed, pulling her into a tight mothering hug. Addie hadn't had a hug like that since she was eleven, before boarding the train to Hogwarts. When her parents still loved her. When they still wanted her…

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," Addie said, smiling shyly.

"Since I didn't know you were coming, you'll unfortunately have to stay in the boys' room. I knew Remus and Sirius were going to be here, of course, so we put an extra bed in there. I'll trust you four will be able to figure out sleeping arrangements," she said kindly. "James can go show you where everything is right now, right James?"

"'Course, mum," he answered. His mum walked out of the kitchen to presumably go rejoin her husband.

"Oy, Prongs! We're going to go fly to the lake and go swim, come meet us there," Sirius screamed from the living room. They could hear feet running up towards what must have been the boys' room and a minute later, feet crashing down the stairs. The door opened and slammed shut, and Remus and Sirius were gone.

"Come on, Ads. We'll go change and I'll show you my room, then we can go off and meet them. Tomorrow you'll probably move to the lake house or the guest room, but tonight you get to sleep with me," he said with a wink. James wrapped his arm around her waist and took her to his room.

Addie looked around, admiring the large and warm home decorated with cozy earth-toned colors and scattered with family photos, completely different from her cold mansion house. When James opened his door, she was greeted with a room that matched his personality perfectly.

A dark brown wooden floor with a warm golden shaggy rug was on the ground, clothes scattered around. The wall was a deep Gryffindor red, and there was a large window looking out the spacious backyard. Pictures from Hogwarts, mainly of the Marauders, scattered one wall, and a large Chudley Cannons poster was on the ceiling.

"Do you like it," James asked, hesitating.

"Of course, James," Addie answered immediately, "It's perfect. It reminds me of you."

James smiled, and pointed to the bed off to the left, "That's Sirius' bed. He and Moony will bunk there, I suppose. That ones' mine, and _you_ don't have a choice about staying in it with me," he said slyly, that trademark smirk coming out. "There's the bathroom, and you can go change in there."

"James, you still have my trunk in your pocket," Addie laughed, hoping she even had a bathing suit with her. Hopefully, she would, and if not, hopefully her Transfiguration skills were up to par.

"Um, right," James said sheepishly, grabbing her trunk out of his pocket. He charmed it back to a normal size for her and set it at the foot of his bed. James ruffled his hair, a habit he knew that Lily hated.

Addie fished through her trunk and found a blue bikini that brought out her eyes. She walked into his bathroom and quickly changed, forgetting to ask if James was decent, she walked back out. Although his bathing suit was on, he was still shirtless. James turned around and his eyes wandered up and down her body, smiling. Addie gasped, taking in his toned body from his harsh training for Quidditch which certainly did him wonders.

James walked over to her without any doubts, grabbing her wrists and putting them above her head as he backed her into the closed bathroom door. Addie felt the weight of his kiss crashing down on her lips, and she eagerly responded. She could barely breathe, their kiss lasted so long and intense. Her heart was beating so loudly, she could have sworn that James could hear it. As quickly as he started it, he pulled away and dropped her wrists.

"Hey, Ads?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, James?"

"Do you want to, you know, be my girlfriend?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do," she answered, her face lighting up in happiness, yet she was severely hoping that this wasn't all a cruel dream she would wake up to. James grinned widely at her. What a change in events.

"Great, now let's go fly. Do you have a broom?" he said, excitement clear in his voice. Addie shook her head, surprised she had left her state of the art broom at her house, what used to be her house. "Guess you'll just have to ride with me…what a shame," James joked. He grabbed his room from the rack that hung over his bed, put it over his shoulder, and opened the door. "After you, milady," he said, dramatizing it with a low bow.

"Oh, why thank you, kind sir," Addie replied, curtsying with fake skirts. She skipped down the stairs, James right behind her. James called farewell to his parents and took her out the backdoor, mounting his broom. James patted the space he made in front of him, creating a soft thunck as his hand collided with the wood of his Nimbus 1001. Addie smiled and swung her leg over the broom, sliding back until her back was pressed against his stomach. "Let's fly."

James wrapped his arms around her so he could have a hold and pushed off the ground, throwing them into the night air. The crescent moon shined brightly, and Addie felt as if the rays were chasing them. James, the excellent flyer he was, paid little attention to his surroundings, letting instinct take over. Instead he observed his new girlfriend, a thing he hadn't had since fourth year because of his obsession with Lily Evans. Her face was stretched into a smile, small dimples coming out.

As they neared the lake, the bright lights coming from the house they had built near it being the tell-tale sign, James brought the broom to a slow and began the descent. He wondered what he was going to tell his mates, especially Padfoot. Sirius was like his brother, yet he seemed to hate Addie for no reason. James hoped Sirius was going to warm up to Ads because he wasn't exactly planning on getting rid of her any time soon.

Remus and Sirius were splashing around the giant lake, being complete idiots, as per usual. They swam to the shoreline and jumped out, coming to greet the two. Remus and James shared a sneaky look, one that was a tell-tale sign of upcoming mischief. All of a sudden, Addie was no longer firmly planted on the ground. Oh bloody hell. She was flying…falling. _Splash_. And then she was spluttering, spitting water out of her mouth.

"YOU BLOODY PRATS!" she shrieked as she kicked her way towards the shoreline. Sirius was doubled over in laughter, taking an unhealthy amount of amusement out of the whole ordeal. As Addie trudged back to the three Marauders, she muttered under her breath threats. "James Godric Potter, I'm going to bloody kill you," she said simply before hitting him in the arm, quite hard at that.

"Ow, that hurt, love," James said as he rubbed the spot that had just been punched.

"You deserved it," she answered with a smile. "Throwing me into your bloody lake, you ponce!"

"WAIT, hold up," Sirius screamed. "What the fuck did you just call her, Prongsie?"

"What are you talking about, Padfoot?" James asked innocently.

"You called that thing _love_. You love Lily! Love Lily, damn it."

"Uh, well, Paddy, about that. You know how I've been sick of waiting for Lily, how I've been saying how it doesn't seem worth it anymore. Well, it's not worth it anymore, and Ads helped me realize that…We're kind of together now, don't be mad," James responded, tensing up.

Sirius glared at James. "Marauder Meeting, tonight, the usual spot, at two thirty," he said tersely before turning his back on his mates. He walked over to the dock and climbed the ladder to the roof before running and throwing himself into the water.

"Dunno what his deal is," James muttered. "You aren't mad, are you Moony? You and Addie are mates, yeah?"

"No, Prongs, why would I be? There's nothing wrong with Addie, and she's probably good for you right now, but I better go after Paddy before he kills someone, or himself," Remus said with a smile towards the pair. He ran towards the shoreline and dived in, stream lining to the hastily moving figure swimming away.

"You okay, Ads?" James asked, looking down at her kindly. "Sirius will warm up to you, don't worry. He's my best mate, and when he sees how happy you make me, he'll start to like you." He leaned down and kissed her softly, and Addie melted into him. Quickly the gentle, chaste kiss turned into a passionate battle of the tongues. James put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, his left hand wandering dangerously close to her skimpily-clothed arse, not that she minded one bit. Addie wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to get the leverage she needed to easily kiss James.

James smiled as they sucked each other faces off. "Shall we swim, love?"

"Sure," Addie replied, grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers in his.

"We're jumping off the roof," James said simply. "Don't try to argue, you don't have a choice." Addie shook her head with laughter as she was pulled towards the dock. Like a gentleman, James let her climb up the ladder first, but it was really just so he could look at her arse. Not that she knew that, of course. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the edge. "Ready? We'll go on three. One," he started. He dramatically paused for quite some time, "Two." And before he could wait to get to three, Addie jumped and pulled her boyfriend with her.

They plunged into the warm lake water, making a giant splash. Addie fluttered her legs and kicked herself to the surface, gasping for a breath of air before laughing heartily.

"Addie!" James spluttered. "What happened to jumping on three?" he whined.

"You were taking too long," she answered, chuckling.

He glared at her before pulling his hand out of the water before hitting it, causing the fresh water to go flying towards her face. She wasn't expecting it, so the water hit her in the eyes. She shrieked before splashing him back.

James was prepared and ducked under the water before the droplets could hit him. Smirking to himself he swam closer towards her and grabbed her ankles, yanking her under. James opened his eyes, ignoring the slight sting, and pulled her face towards his and kissed her. Despite his urge to deepen their kiss, he knew that if he did it would cause them both to choke. He felt her smile against his lips before she pulled away and swam up to the surface.

"PRONGS, BITCH!" Sirius yelled from his position with Remus about thirty feet away, "COME OVER HERE!"

"Shall we, my love?" James asked, his arms still holding her tightly to him.

"If you want," Addie answered, shrugging.

"Race ya!" James exclaimed, pushing her behind him and swimming towards his mates rapidly. His head start put him about a body's length ahead, but Addie was slowly catching up as she pulled herself forward furiously. James still ended up winning, but only by an arm's length.

"Cheater," Addie spat, smiling.

"Never," he said simply, turning towards Sirius. "You called for us, Paddy?"

"Obviously," Sirius drawled. Sometimes his pureblood breeding still came out when he was around those he didn't like, such as a Miss Fleren.

"Stop being a ponce. What did you want?" James asked.

"Remus and I decided we should play truth or dare. Since it is a Marauders' game, we figured we should invite you and your slut," Sirius continued, glaring at Addie.

Remus shoved Sirius underwater. "What Sirius meant to say was we were wondering if you two would like to play with us a good ole Marauders' style game of truth or dare up at the lake house," Remus said kindly.

"I'm in," Addie said, a grin spreading across her face as James simultaneously agreed with a rhetorical question of his own.

"Brilliant!" Remus said. "We have everything we need from last time, right Prongs? Oh, I was thinking we could also get Dorcas, Mary, to come since they live so close to here."

"That we do, Moony. Let's go dry off, and I can send a Patronus to my mum and the girls saying we'll just stay the night out here."

The four made their way to the shore. James picked up his wand, drying him and Addie off with a quick spell. "Expecto Patronum," he muttered, a beautiful stag appearing from his wand. He murmured some words, and the stag went galloping off to deliver his messages.

Sirius had already gone up to the pool house to get the supplies, those being Veritaserum and a bottle, so James, Addie, and Remus meandered up to the large lake house.

A wolf Patronus belonging to Mary came running towards them as they opened up the door, "We'll be there in five minutes. My little sister Katie's coming too, hope you don't mind."

A few minutes after the message was received, two cracks sounded near them. Mary, Dorcas, and Katie appeared and walked in the Lake House, greeting everyone fondly with hugs.

Addie felt somewhat out of place, even though Dorcas and Mary were her roommates they were never close. Addie had always been closer with the other girl in their room besides Lily Evans, Elizabeth Chase.

Sirius sauntered into the room when he heard the girls' arrival. He wrapped his arms around Mary and swung her around in a circle with a mighty hug. Sirius kissed her on the cheek, grinning wildly.

"McKinnon! I didn't know you were coming," he said happily. For some reason, the hairs on Addie's neck went up when she noticed Sirius still had his arms around her. She leaned against James and looked up at him with a small smile, and he bent down and chastely kissed her.

Sirius continued to greet Mary warmly, and everyone sat down in a circle.

"So, this is the Marauders' style of truth or dare. Before we begin the game, everyone will take Veritaserum for when you choose truth. You can not back out of dares, no matter what…don't even think about trying. So everyone," Sirius said, pouring Veritaserum into shot glasses and handing them around, "bottles up!"

Everyone grabbed the shot glass, some eyeing it warily, before pouring it in the back of their throats quickly.

"Oi, Pads, you forgot the Firewhiskey," James whined.

"Get it yourself, you lazy arse. S'not like we really need it."

"Ponce!"

"Prick."

"Prat."

"Enough with the 'p' insults!" Addie screamed, hitting James on the head and glaring at Sirius. "Jamesie, dear, just go get the damned Firewhiskey and save us all the headache of hearing you two scream Third Year insults at each other."

"Yes ma'am," James answered somberly, getting to his feet and disappearing out of everyone's view. He came back with four bottles of Odgen's best, one of them already nearing the half-way empty mark.

"Now, are we all ready to start?" Remus asked, eying the group of Gryffindors, but his gaze lingering on Mary for quite a while. When she noticed his stare, she smiled softly and her cheeks flared red.

"Yes, Moony," called the Marauders, while the others murmured their own words of assent.

"Sirius, shall you spin the bottle?"

"'Course, Moon-ster, I'd be honored," Sirius said as he reached forwards and grabbed the head of the old butterbeer bottle before flicking his wrist and sending it spinning. It went 'round and 'round, slowing on Addie but continuing to go to Marlene McKinnon.

Sirius smirked widely at Marlene, who he'd been seeing on and off in a very…open relationship since the beginning of sixth year.

"So, Marly dear, would you prefer truth or dare?"

"Sirius love, I don't like that look in your eye. It's the sure sign of death or injury, both of which I'd rather avoid, so I think I'm going to go with truth."

"Who is the best snogger out of all the boys you've been with at Hogwarts?"

"You," she answered nonchalantly, but a pink blush betrayed her. Sirius smirked but didn't say anything. Marly spinned the bottle, and it landed on Remus.

"Truth or dare, mate?"

"Like a true Marauder, I'll go with a dare," Remus answered with a shrug.

"I dare you to snog Mary until I say stop," Marlene answered without having to think. Mary, her best friend, fancied the pants off of Remus. When she didn't think anyone was paying much attention to her, Mary whacked Marly on the arm.

"Er, can we at least go in the other room or something?" Remus asked, embarrassed. He too fancied Mary, and he didn't really want his mates screaming raunchy things while he snogged her.

"You can go on….that couch in the room next to us, so we can still kinda see you to make sure you aren't backing out of the dare," Marlene answered, after thinking for a moment.

Remus smiled at her thankfully and got to his feet, pulling Mary up with him. When they went to the next room, Sirius high-fived Marly excitedly. "You're a genius!" he whispered to her.

"I know," Marly said smugly. "Mary has fancied Remus for ages now, maybe this will help speed things up."

Meanwhile, Remus already had Mary pinned to the couch, snogging the living daylights out of each other. His tongue was submerged into the cavern of her mouth, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. One hand propped Remus up, and his other hand was roaming under her shirt.

"I have a feeling those two aren't ever going to quit," Addie said, watching the pair with amusement.

"Maybe we should go join them, love," James said, winking as he pulled her close.

"Oy, Prongs, don't be disgusting!" Sirius yelled.

"Oy, Padfoot, don't be a prude. As if I hadn't ever caught you and Marly in very…compromising positions," James retorted. He coughed, and it sounded suspiciously like shagging. Marlene flushed red, but Sirius grinned widely and let out a bark-like laugh.

"Fair point, mate. Marly, just go make them stop, and we can continue with the game."

Marly glared at him, but went to the two anyways. It took some yelling and screaming on her point to get them to separate, but Marly ended up making them come back, though Remus and Mary were still clinging to each other.

"How was it, mate? Mary's one of the few birds I haven't had the pleasure of snogging," Sirius asked, chuckling. Mary was once again blushing, but you couldn't not notice the large grin plastered on her face.

"No tact, Padfoot, no tact. But if you must know…bloody fantastic. And no, you don't get to snog her," Remus replied, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Damn. Ah, well. Moony, spin the bottle!"

Remus complied, spinning the bottle. It landed on Sirius, and he chose truth.

"So, mate, I'm sure we all want to know. Why _do_ you hate our Addie so much, and if you don't hate her, why are you such a bloody prick to her?" Remus asked.

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP world, yadayada you know the deal. Addie's my only character.

A/N: well, this is a super long chapter (: 11 pages and over 4,000 words, wot wot! So, reviews are greatly appreciated and all that stuff. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I don't really like a lot of this chapter, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. It's just not really my writing style, but it's not too shabby I don't think? It seems like there's too much dialogue…oh well. Hope you enjoy anyways


	4. Of Regrets and Mistakes

**Authors Note:** It would be really nice to get reviews. I've had two (thank you muchly a123hotie and Becca Renee'). No, im not gonna quit writing or whatever if you don't, but it would be nice. I'd love for some constructive criticism, ideas, opinions on Addie/James and Addie/Sirius action, or anyway to improve the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter (: Forewarning, its shorter than usual and im not really happy with the way it turned out. I rewrote it two or three times (the whole chapter) and I didn't end up satisfied with either of those. Aaand, sorry it took so long. I forgot to upload this too…woopsies!

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE UNKINDNESS OF THE RAVENS—**

"_So, mate, I'm sure we all want to know. Why do you hate our Addie so much, and if you don't hate her, why are you such a bloody prick to her?" Remus asked. _

Sirius froze, his eyes wide and darting over to Remus. "I hate her because she never gave me the time of day. I hate her because she makes me feel something other than lust. I hate her because I think I actually fancy her and I actually care about Marly and like her," the Veritaserum replied for him, forcing the truth out of his unwilling mouth. Sirius struggled against the truth potion, wishing he was immune to it.

Everyone seemed to freeze at the unexpected answer. Sirius' face turned red, and he grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and downed the whole thing. Addie was frozen, eyes wide and body going slack while James visibly tensed up and clenched onto Addie's wrists and shot a glare towards Sirius.

"Well then…moving on," Remus said, trying to ease the tension that could be cut with a knife. "Just spin the damn bottle."

With eyes blank and refusing to meet eyes with his best mate, Sirius flicked the bottle and it spun around. It ended up landing on Marlene. With no emotion in his voice, Sirius asked truth or dare and was answered with truth.

"What's going to happen with us now?" he asked bleakly, still staring at the floor.

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess I'm conflicted right now…you fancy Adelicia," she said her name like it was a curse word, "but you care about me and I know that I care about you too. I guess we'll just have to see."

Several rounds passed without further drama, until it was Katie's turn to spin the bottle which landed on Sirius who was almost back to his normal self. He chose dare, and that's when things got a bit tricky. Katie was nearing the point where she was completely trashed, now only being sufficiently drunk as her tolerance was still low because of her young age of fourteen, slurred, "I dare you to snog Addie."

James clenched his teeth. "No," he growled, pulling Addie closer towards him possessively when Sirius drunkenly crawled across the circle towards her.

He threw his hands up, coming to his senses, at the sound of James' voice. "I'm sorry, mate, but a dare is a dare. You know what would happen if I didn't…" he trailed off, seeing that James was still glaring at him.

Addie wriggled out of James' tight grasp and look up at him. "James, I've fancied the pants off of you since fourth year when you were an ugly dork. Even if Sirius does…you know, well, I don't fancy him and I _never_ will, especially from snogging him on a dare."

The sincerity of her words and the soft look in her eyes caused James to lessen his resolve. "Fine," he said curtly. "You try anything else and I will castrate you," he still growled to Sirius.

Sirius pulled up his mouth in the classic Black half-smile smirk and nodded. Addie breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly in a sigh. She moved towards him and met him in the middle of the circle. "Let's get this over with."

"No problem, love," he whispered before pinning her on the ground and attacking her lips with his. She didn't allow his attempts to deepen the kiss into a real snog as dared, until Katie shouted, "I dared you to _snog_ her, not kiss her!"

Sirius once again tried to prod her lips open with his tongue, and knowing that Katie wouldn't allow them to stop until they actually snogged, she tentatively opened her lips enough that he could snake his tongue in. Addie's mouth seemed to mold to fit his and Sirius snogged her with a searing passion. She still didn't respond at first, but she felt herself giving in to his seduction, but before she succumbed to the desire, she pushed him off.

Sirius stared at her with lust-filled eyes, "What did you do that for?"

"I let you fulfill your dare, and then you kept snogging me, so I pushed you off. You think I actually _want_ to snog you?"

"Who doesn't want to snog me?"

"Me," she sneered. "I don't want to snog you, I want to snog my _boyfriend_, James."

With that, Sirius slumped his shoulders and returned to his spot in the circle and Addie did the same. She and James pointedly looked at Sirius before playing what looked like tonsil-hockey.

Remus coughed loudly, trying to get them to quit, and was ignored. "Uh, I guess game's over?" he asked, glancing over to James and Addie who were still attached at the mouth. Sirius was openly staring at them with hurt eyes while the rest of them were looking away awkwardly.

Marlene, hurt that Sirius was so preoccupied with Addie, stood up and motioned for her friends to follow suit. "I think we'll leave then…bye, Remus. Thanks for inviting us." She grabbed the stumbling Katie and they walked out the door, Sirius not even noticing their departure.

Mary lingered behind before pulling Remus into a goodbye kiss.

"Goodnight, Remus," she whispered before running to catch up with her friend and sister. Remus stared after her, frozen in place, a grin plastered on his face.

"Night, Mary!" he called after her, but they had already Disapparated.

Sirius still stared longingly, yet horrified, at the sight of James prying off Addie's shirt. The slam created by Remus shutting the door caused Sirius to snap out of his trance and he quickly stood up, grabbing another bottle of Firewhiskey, before leaving the house and striding into the night. With a quick look back to the couple, Remus ran after him as well, not wanting to be left alone with the two.

Addie woke up to arms around her hips, pressed against a toned body. Her head was throbbing from the alcohol consumed the night before and she had to sit quietly for a few moments to remember everything that happened. Remus and Mary finally getting together. Sirius admitting to fancying her and Sirius snogging her.

Bloody hell, she had snogged Sirius Orion Black.

Which led to the events of? She honestly couldn't remember, but Addie did realize that she didn't have a shirt on…or a bra on. Or her jeans.

Fuck.

_Did I seriously shag James last night?_ She thought, worriedly. She didn't want her first time with James to be because he was jealous that she had to snog Sirius. And if it was, she at least wanted to be able to remember it! But of course, she couldn't remember anything past snogging Sirius. _No. I couldn't have shagged James, my underwear are still on_, she reasoned, but she still wasn't assured.

She was having flashbacks of her and James snogging after her snog with Black. She could remember him undressing her, but then it just got too blurry. Sick with worry, Addie tried to wriggle her way out of James' arms without waking him.

His arms pulled her closer, his bare chest pressing up against her bare back. He opened his eyes slowly and groggily whispered, "Mm, Ads, what are you doing?"

"I have to go to the loo," she made up quickly and his arms slid off of her. "Mmmkay," he answered, already falling back to sleep on the uncomfortable floor.

She climbed up to the loft, the only place where she knew for sure there was a bathroom, and Sirius was blocking the pathway. And of course, her life couldn't be easy because he had to be awake, hunched over a notebook and writing with a guitar next to him and looking dashingly handsome.

His eyes flickered upwards at the noise and locked onto hers. She blushed, becoming painfully aware of her lack of clothing.

"Sorry, Black. I didn't know you were up here," she murmured sheepishly, and he nodded. His silence was deafening as he continued to stare at her. Surprisingly for Sirius though, he wasn't even staring at her uncovered breasts, but at her face, searching for something for answers.

The silence lingered on. "I was just, uh, going to the loo," she tried to explain.

He nodded again and bent his legs, allowing her room to pass. She scurried into the bathroom, her heart pounding quickly. She closed the door and leaned against it, swallowing nervously. Sucking in a deep breath, she turned on the shower and jumped in. The cascading water washed away her worries, and by the time she stepped out, she was completely relaxed, if not still having a terrible headache.

Addie brushed out her hair with her fingers, allowing the natural waves to fall. She wrapped a towel securely around her and prayed Sirius had abandoned his loft sanctuary before opening the door.

But alas, she was Adelicia Fleren and things never went her way. He was still leaning against the bed, guitar in hand and strumming some chords. His eyes wandered from her toned legs, dripping with the water, up to her face and he smiled softly, but his silence continued.

Her face was already red from the hot shower, but the color deepened as she blushed once again. Since when was Adelicia a blushing maniac around guys? Especially stupid prats like Sirius Black?

She held the towel more firmly and averted her eyes and hurried away from his smirk, down the stares to a still sleeping James. It was bloody two in the afternoon, and he was still practically passed out. Addie did manage to find the rest of her clothing scattered around the room and pulled them on.

She looked around for Remus, but he wasn't to be found. So what the hell was she supposed to do? Watch James sleep? Or she could always go talk to Sir—Black….question mark?

Nope. Can't talk to Black. How the hell was Black even sober? She was hungover with a pounding headache and she had only had a quarter of Black's Firewhiskey, and she could hold her liquor pretty well. He must have had the sober potion, she concluded jealously. In fifth year, the Marauders, even though Peter was no help of course, had created their own version of the sobering-up potion that worked even better than the actual thing which was forbidden on Hogwarts grounds, just as alcohol was.

Because they listened to that rule…right?

Remus had done it really. He studied the ingredients hard and learned to brew the difficult potion and found where two ingredients counteracted each other, so he replaced one ingredient with a similar one and ta-da. The counteracted ingredients worked together better, and Remus could make a fortune with his potion if he so desired. Remus figured out how to make it, but he was no Potion brewer. The odor of the potions with got to him, and he could barely stand the classes in the dungeon with Slughorn. Luckily though, wonderkids James and Sirius came to the rescue. Dashingly charming and annoyingly smart without trying, they easily brewed the potion to Remus' directions.

Grudgingly, Addie pushed herself up from the couch to go find Sirius and get some of that damned potion. Although her headache wasn't nearly as bad as it was before her shower, it still pounded and throbbed if she did anything too fast or the noises of the near-silent house were too loud.

She climbed back up to the loft and Si-Black was still in the same position leaned against the bed, head tilted back resting on the mattress and carelessly strumming away.

"Do you have any sober potion?" she asked, ruining his reverie. His head sharply flew up, previously unaware to her presence.

"No," he murmured. She didn't believe him, and he could tell by the doubtful look on her features. He pulled out a flask from his pocket, and it was regrettably empty. "We have more at James house if you can wait until then."

"Oh, okay. Well, uh, thanks, I guess," she stumbled over her words like an awkward schoolgirl when around her first crush. This is Sirius fucking Black, and there was no way in hell she had a crush on him, let alone like him as a person at all. She turned around and took the first few steps down.

"Addie?" Sirius called and Addie turned around. "I'm sorry I snogged you last night and embarrassed you or whatever," he mumbled.

Little did she know, this was the first time Sirius Orion Black ever willingly and truthfully apologized. She forced a small smile, her cheeks burning a light pink once again that day, "It's okay. Dare's a dare. I think James needs to hear that more than I do. It's not a big deal, just a snog. I've done it with plenty of other guys before."

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged. Addie swayed from the dizziness momentarily before righting herself. "We can fly and go get you some?" he offered hesitantly, looking at her with concern. She had to be really hungover.

"Uhm," she paused. Flying with Sirius would get James mad after last night more than likely, but she _really_ needed that potion. But she probably wouldn't be able to fly herself correctly. "I don't think I can fly right now…and I rode on James' broom here."

"You can sit in front of me on mine?" he asked hesitantly. _And if she says no, I can always just go fly and get her some and bring it back. But when she's like this…she'll probably say yes, and I can tell James that I didn't think of that and apologize_, Sirius thought, internally smiling. A flicker of hope would be obvious to see if you looked or paid attention, but Addie's brain wasn't quite functioning enough for that to happen.

"Yeah, I guess we have to do that," she mumbled. "The faster, the better. Maybe we'll get back and James won't even be awake yet."

Sirius nodded and got up. The two trooped down the stairs, Sirius with his broom in hand, and they went outside, shutting the door softly. Sirius helped her onto the broom, and they flew off towards the house. Sirius had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist to steer. Her back was pressed up against his chest, and Sirius couldn't help but realize how perfectly she fit into his arms.

Sirius flew up to his bedroom window and unlocked it with a flick of his wand. They flew straight in and he dug around in a drawer before producing a flask of bright purple potion.

"Here, Adelicia," he smiled, handing it over. She took a step forward to grab it, but she tripped over a shoe on the ground and landed on him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Addie was currently laying on top of and straddling Sirius Black. And he was smiling and holding her there. It could be considered a bit problematic, as she _was dating his best friend_.

"Lemme go, you dousche," she muttered half-heartedly.

"What's the password?" he asked playfully, holding her even tighter. She started wriggling around, causing some delightful pressure that 'little Sirius' liked maybe a bit too much, but failed to get out.

"I don't know, let me go."

"Nope."

"I'm going to tell James."

"No, you won't," he smirked, sure of himself. "Cause then you'd have to tell him how we got here."

"At least give me the damned potion, then," she snapped, defeated. He suddenly flipped them over, so he was on top of her pinned form. Sirius pulled the flask from his pocket, and grudgingly Addie opened her mouth and let him pour the drink down. A few moments later, she instantly felt better and truly smiled.

"Now, is that a good way to thank me?" he asked, pressing against her. She glared at him.

"Black, get the fuck off me, please?"

"My name is Sirius, not Black. Maybe if you thank me nicely," he asked suggestively, smirking.

"Sirius, oh, thank you so terribly much. What could I ever do without you?" she asked sarcastically. "How can I ever repay you for your chivalrous actions?"

"Like this." He bent down and brushed his lips across hers quickly, she gasped in surprise, and he took the moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. She automatically responded to the passion, her fingers coming up to tangle themselves in his hair and her legs wrapping around his back, forcing him even closer. Her brain was still lagging behind, but after a moment of lustful snogging, she pulled away gasping for breath, completely ashamed of herself.

Sirius was grinning, his smile reaching from ear to ear and she pushed him off with a surprising amount of strength. "Do not ever touch me or kiss me again, _Black_. And this did not happen."

"But Addie, you seemed to enjoy that so much!"

She didn't dignify him with an answer, but got onto _his_ broom and flew out the window back to the lake house where James was still sleeping.

She shook him up gently, glad she still had some sober potion left for him too. He grumbled and swatted her hand away.

"Jamesie, love, wake up. It's almost four in the afternoon, you've been sleeping all day." He mumbled something into the pillow. She flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him, sprinkling his face and neck with kisses.

"Mm, Lils, that feels so good," he mumbled, still asleep, wrapping his arms around her. She hit him on the chest hard, immediately getting off of him as tears formed in her eyes.

That finally woke him up, but by then Addie was already halfway out the door, racing for Sirius' broom. James quickly got up and followed her, latching onto her wrist as she was about to fly away. He pulled her off and wrapped his arms around her tightly, unwilling to let her go.

She beat against his chest, dry sobs wracking through her body. Not just because of James calling her Lily, or being snogged by Sirius, but about her disownment. James held tightly onto her, refusing to let go and whispering soothing words that had no effect.

The time she clutched on to him could have been mere seconds, but for all she knew it had been hours.

"Ads, I'm so sorry. I just liked Lily for so long, bloody hell, I was in love with her! I don't want to be with her when all she does is continually treat me like shite. I want to be with you, Addie, even though I'm still not completely over Lily," James said, forcing Addie to look up into his eyes and she was captivated by the flecks of green and gold sprinkled into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay," she said weakly. Vulnerably. Just like how she was now. With no family. Or real friends, unless you counted James' and his friends. Sure, she was the 'popular' girl at school, but that meant nothing…


End file.
